


Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again

by Likimeya



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likimeya/pseuds/Likimeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie doesn't like the idea of Horatio getting hanged for violating Article XXVII: "No person in or belonging to the fleet shall sleep upon his watch etc."<br/>A little piece of fluff set during Horatio's continuous watch in the episode "Mutiny"; written in answer to a prompt/request saying "Horatio needs help staying awake".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again

Horatio's world had just been turned upside down. One second he had been deep in a peaceful slumber, the next he was under a full broadside attack. It was a strange kind of fire. It felt like grape shot was travelling all over his torso and exploding on his skin like sherbet powder, making him squirm and squeal and giggle like a little girl.  
Sleep reluctantly relaxed its grip on him a little and Horatio realised that, as outrageous as it seemed, some impertinent person must be tickling him with his hands. Still half unconscious, he tried to brush the offending paws off, but his feeble attempts only served to make the attack to grow more determined. Sleep finally struck the colours and Horatio was able to open his eyes and make reconnaissance. The culprit, unbelievably, was none other than Archie Kennedy; his hands were under Horatio's jacket and currently molesting his sensitive armpit and his belly respectively. He was biting his lips in concentration, shamelessly intent on his abominable task. What in the name of all that was –

"Mr Kennedy!" he cried, but it came out somewhat less outraged that he had intended, because right then Archie had found a particularly ticklish spot and made him gasp and chortle despite himself. "Archieeeeee! What is this, have you lost your –"  
Archie's hand over his mouth and the urgent look on his face stopped him short. But at least he had stopped tickling him, too. "Shhh, Horatio! If Captain Sawyer or one of his cronies hears this…!"  
Momentary bewilderment gave way to mortification when Horatio became fully aware of where – and when – he was. "Good Lord, I fell asleep on watch!"  
"So you did. You're lucky I came looking for you. I didn't fancy granting old captain Bignose the pleasure of catching you asleep and letting you hang for it, so I thought I'd put an end to your reverie, well-deserved though it was."  
"Thank you, Archie, you're a real life saver!"  
"I'm doing the best I can. You still look half dead, all the same. Will you manage on your own?"  
Horatio snorted. "I'm all right, Archie! I was careless for a moment, but I won't slip again now. Really, I'm perfectly fine."

But of course he was not. He was still dead on his feet and had to lean heavily on the rail when he stood up to stretch his legs and hold his face into the almost imperceptible breeze. His little nap had done nothing to refresh him and the tropical night was as stifling as it had been earlier. God, how late was it, anyway? He turned to the hourglass and found it only about a quarter less full than when he had last checked it. Good. He could not have slept for more than ten minutes. Which explained his splitting headache and the leaden feeling in his eyelids. He was so tired, he needed ten hours worth of sleep. Sleep… just thinking the word made him drowsy again. He tried to stifle a great, jaw-creaking yawn, without success. His eyes were closing again, too, and he was powerless to do anything against it.

The tickle attack was renewed immediately.

"No, Archie, not again, please – pleeeeeease!" But Archie went on relentlessly, until Horatio was unable even to flail and kick, a boneless wreck sobbing with laughter. In the end, his knees buckled and his legs folded underneath him. He grabbed wildly around him for support and Archie caught him before he fell. They stood there for a while in an undignified tangle of limbs. They were both giggling like schoolgirls: Horatio still out of reflex, but Archie seemed to be laughing about him. Embarrassing as this whole situation was, Horatio could not be angry with his friend. Tiredness and the shock of the sudden attack had combined to make him feel a momentary carefree exhilaration, and his reflex-caused laughter turned into an honest, joyful one of amusement about their silly behaviour.  
He stood up clumsily, not yet fully recovered, but did not immediately let go of his friend. Despite the stifling heat the embrace was quite pleasant. Archie's strong body was a welcome support to lean upon, his cheek was pleasantly smooth against his own. Neither of them was laughing now. Horatio was in fact holding his breath. He could feel Archie's own breath against his ear, from whence it trailed a path of gooseflesh along the back of his neck and down along his spine. Soon his whole body was tingling with delight about this unexpected intimacy. He thought he could feel Archie's heartbeat even through both their uniforms, and it made him smile.

Then Archie slid his arms more fully around him and tightened the embrace.

Surprise brought Horatio back to his senses. With a guilty start he broke this uncomfortably more than friendly embrace and quickly took a step away from Archie before he could embarrass himself.

"Ha-hm", he said, shuffling his feet. "Ha-hm, you should probably try and get some more sleep, Mr Kennedy, tomorrow's bound to be a hard day", he said, but softly, lest Archie thought he was angry.  
"Oh." Archie flushed. With visible effort, he pulled himself together, too. "Ahem, yes… yes, Mr Hornblower, I probably should." Then his cheeky grin returned, and with a raised forefinger he added, "But don't you fall asleep again! Or I promise you I'll know and I'll be back, and with doubled force!"

He was soon out of sight, and so was the lantern he had brought with him, and all was dark and quiet again. But this time the comfortable darkness held no threat. Horatio didn't think he'd be able to sleep for a long time, not with the memory of that embrace making his heart race like a marine's drum that was beating to quarters.


End file.
